Until today, that key has never been touched
by takei
Summary: This is a fanfiction. However, a significant portion of it may contain Volume 12 spoilers.
1. Part 2

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oregairu._

 _SPOILER WARNING: Do not read if you have not read up to the end of the translation of Volume 12 Chapter 4 Part 1._

 _So, by now it should be a well known fact that the Volume 12 fan-translation has been dropped due to being unable to guarantee quality. There was also news this week that Volume 13 had been delayed yet again. As a result, I decided to have a go at writing a fanfiction about what might happen in Chapter 4 Part 2._

 _This is my first fanfiction, will possibly be my last, and was done on a whim. It has not gone through editing of any sort.  
_

* * *

As the end of the school day approached, even the classroom that seemed so silent in the morning began to bustle with activity. It felt like the entire school building was steadily growing more and more feverish.

Perhaps because of how their activities had been put on hold during the entrance exam period, those in the sports clubs were becoming especially animated. The shouts of the baseball club and rugby club could already be heard resounding across the field.

Even in our classroom, with the inclusion of Hayama's group, those into sports had already left, and the other students were also slowly dwindling in number.

Club activities, huh. …Club is on, right? Maybe not? For now, perhaps I should go there and find out. While lost in thought, I slowly prepare to leave, quietly rising from my seat. Upon doing so, I hear the pitter-patter of flurried footsteps approaching.

These footsteps must be… With a sneaking suspicion, I turn around. At that exact moment, the other party leans their head as if to take a look over my shoulder. As a result, both our faces end up startlingly close.

"W-Whoa! That surprised me…"

"Ah, s-sorry!"

Swaying pink hair tied up in a bun; innocent, wide-open eyes; a breath leaking from her supple lips; her chest, emphasized as it warped in a big way due to the momentum of her recoil; the sweet smell of citrus as I turned away my face to separate our gazes that had met.

With every one of those features at point-blank range, my heart leapt.

Breathing out a big sigh, Yuigahama glanced at me.

"Really, you're way too surprised."

Unable to hold it in, Yuigahama released a puff of laughter, then while lightly hitting my shoulders, giggled. Please no, it's all sorts of embarrassing and I feel like dying a few times over… You speaking in a loud voice has even drawn several gazes to us, you know… For now, could you stop touching my upper arm? It's so overwhelmingly effective, I might even put in some strength and start showing off.

"About club… are you going?"

"...Y-Yeah. I suppose."

Still struggling to suppress the thumping in my chest from the earlier surprise, I answered her somewhat disoriented. For a short while, Yuigahama appeared to be thinking. However, she quickly nodded.

"...Is that so. I see. Wait just a sec, okay." Yuigahama immediately rushed back towards Miura and the others. After exchanging a few words of goodbye, she gathered her bag and numerous other belongings in one jumble, then hurried back to my location.

"Let's go."

With that being said, she suddenly pushed my back as if to urge me on. U-Umm, I'm really going, so please don't push… It is especially important at times of crisis like this that you do not push, run, or speak. At my level, awareness of disaster prevention routines is so strong I even avoid talking to people on a regular basis.

No, I actually am in a personal state of emergency. We had gone to the clubroom together before. However, I had the feeling that the two of us leaving the classroom together was an unprecedented first.

Which is why I unconsciously turned to look back, concerned about the attention we would receive. However, those remaining in the classroom were scattered, the majority of them focused on the person in front of them and not paying us any heed.

As for the two with whom Yuigahama had been speaking earlier, they too simply glanced at us, Ebina waving her hand saying goodbye and Miura tugging at the curls of her hair. They weren't particularly suspicious of us.

I was secretly relieved by that.

My inner thoughts aside, to other people this must be a typical everyday scene.

It had become a given that Yuigahama would head towards the Service Club clubroom after school, and both of them also knew I was a member of the Service Club. As a result, the two of us leaving together for the clubroom was an extremely natural scene.

In the past, I think we would have been faced with strange looks. Not just towards myself, but also towards Yuigahama.

I had not given it any thought during the time when I still lumped the hierarchical elite together under a single label. However, by interacting as individuals and catching glimpses of each other's circumstances and backgrounds, using those as clues it becomes possible to infer all sorts of things. Although I would not equate it to understanding, they would use some kind of pretext to get to know each other to a great extent.

Of course, this was something that could also be said about the girl currently walking beside me.

Perhaps because of how several minutes had passed since the end of school, the hallway leading to the special building was even more lacking in human presence than usual. As ever, it was full of cold, parched air.

Nevertheless, by no means was it chilly.

As for the reason, I had Yuigahama beside me… carrying a fluffy bed sheet that was probably the cause. When I glanced to the side, the tip of Yuigahama's chin was buried in the bed sheet she carried in her arms. Just why is this girl is bringing along a bedsheet. Linus? Are you Linus? Could this be a link to Peanuts you would only expect to find in Chiba, I wonder…? [1]

"Actually, what's with the bed sheet, something up?"

There was something about how we were walking in silence, so I attempted a casual question to start off the conversation. On doing so, with a "whah?", Yuigahama tilted her head questioningly.

"Bed sheet? Ahh, you mean the blanket?"

"Aren't they the same thing… What, is there a subtle difference? Like with pasta and spaghetti? Stop making decisions to put anything and everything in horizontal Western form."

"Ehhh? But it says blanket here… Huh? Both of them are written horizontally…"

Immediately after Yuigahama pouted her lips and spoke in a dissatisfied voice, she suddenly came to a realization and frowned. So she's noticed, has she… However, not particularly minding her reaction, I instead took a long hard look at the blanket. There is the fact that it was folded up, but even so it was by no means very large. Perhaps about as large as half a tatami mat. With that sort of size in mind, I recalled the perfect words to describe it.

"So it's one of those, a lap blanket."

Upon me saying this, Yuigahama nodded, her face comfortably burying itself in the blanket as she did so.

"Ah, yeah, that's right. Something like that."

"Humm. Didn't you already bring a lap blanket?"

I suddenly recalled a scene in the clubroom. At one time or another, with Yuigahama and Yukinoshita sitting next to each other, using a single blanket sheet like a kotatsu. It must be nice to be so warm, over here it's so cold, I want to go home already. Such were my thoughts at the time, so I remembered it well.

It's awfully cold where in the place where I sit, you know… Feeling slightly envious, I looked at the blanket Yuigahama was carrying. As I did so, Yuigahama blinked in surprise.

"You pay surprisingly close attention…"

"W-Well, rather than paying attention, things just naturally enter my field of vision…"

"Naturally…"

"Ahh, well, I just have a broad view, you see…"

I said that on the spur of the moment, but in reality I am not so sure about having a broad view. No matter how much I turn my head in embarrassment, at the edge of my vision I am still able to see Yuigahama's face as she buries a reddened cheek in the blanket.

The sound of footsteps echoes in the hallway. Also audible are the sounds of wind knocking against the windows, and of the small sighs quietly escaping next to me.

Crap, this silence is making me super anxious! I don't know why, but I feel like I dug my own grave there. If this silence keeps up, five seconds will pass and I will be out of time, making it an incorrect answer. I would end up with a Bad for communication! My remuneration will decrease! Even though a Perfect is out of the question, I would like to at least achieve a Good, no, a Normal for communication. Well, even if I managed a Perfect it's not like there would be an increase in affection points, right. [2]

Therefore, I blurt out whatever comes to mind. "Wait, so you bought another lap blanket despite already having one? Just how many laps do you have? Are you a centipede?"

"I'm not! It's a freebie that came with the magazines I bought!"

Suddenly raising her head, Yuigahama talks back at me. However, that vigor quickly faded away. Her expression fell, and, dispirited, she began to somewhat grumble.

"...Before I knew it, I had tonnes. I'm really not sure how to get rid of them."

"A-Ah. I see…"

So you're getting rid of it...? Well, it's true that during the winter season you would receive an indiscriminate number of freebies, special items, or presents. Ones of the blanket kind. Come to think of it, I have the feeling we get those now and then too. I catch glimpses of them at around the same frequency at which you receive dishes at the Spring Bread Festival [3]. Those dishes really don't break, so they quickly pile up over time…

When I went "mm, mm" in assent, Yuigahama nodded in return, smiling as she did so. "That's why I brought it from home. After all, it's still cold. And…"

Suddenly, Yuigahama cut her words short. Her gaze was suddenly turned to face forwards. Drawn in, when I looked, right there was the Service Club clubroom.

As if taking a pause to choose her words, Yuigahama softly inhaled.

"...I was thinking, if by any chance club continues for a little longer, why not leave it in the clubroom?"

After adding those words in a mutter, she immediately fell silent, then looked down as if slightly uncomfortable. Watching her profile from the side as she did so, I could not even give her a short response like "ah" or "I see".

It might have been better to crack a joke here in the usual way. However, no such deception had come to mind.

—If club continues, huh.

Echoes of a belief in its demise were present in the way Yuigahama said that.

While still unable to produce a proper response to the words that had come my way, the two of us arrived at the clubroom. Instead of speaking, I placed a hand on the doorknob.

However, although the door made a single loud clunk noise, it did no more, refusing to budge.

"...It's locked."

When I say this, Yuigahama peers over my shoulder, looking at the door.

"So Yukinon hasn't come yet…" As Yuigahama spoke, she shifted her luggage to one arm, then began rummaging in her coat pockets. Not paying this very much attention, I began walking.

"I'll go get the key."

"Eh? Ah-"

Yuigahama attempts to say something. Simply brushing her off with an "it's fine, it's fine" and waving my hand in response, I quickly make my way towards the staff room. The door to the Service Club clubroom had only ever been unlocked by Yukinoshita. I only realized it now. The fact that every time, she was the only one who held the key, and I had yet to even touch it.

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _[1] A popular American comic strip by Charles M. Schulz, Peanuts, has a character Linus van Pelt (first appearance July 14, 1952) who is often seen carrying a security blanket. Just wanted to give the guy a shout-out, okay? Incidentally, Chiba is the largest producer of peanuts in Japan.  
_

 _[2] A reference to Idol Master Million Live! Theater Days that I decided to slip into this fanfiction, even though I don't quite understand it myself._

 _[3] Of course, who could ever forget about the Yamazaki Spring Bread Festival. White dishes galore. You must have gone there at least once._


	2. Part 3

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oregairu._

 _SPOILER WARNING: Do not read if you have not read up to the end of the translation of Volume 12 Chapter 4 Part 2. If that even exists.  
_

 _Well. As a first-time fanfiction writer, this turned out to be more difficult than I expected, but I managed in the end. As thanks for the overwhelming support from all three of my story followers, I have also decided to append a few notes to the end of each part, explaining my incredibly meaningful references that I think you will agree definitely serve to improve the story as a whole.  
_

 _ _Once again, this has not gone through editing of any sort.__

* * *

I opened the door and peeked into the staff room. Perhaps due to the entrance exams having just ended, things seemed rather hectic.

Every desk I could see was stacked with this and that and a mountain of papers, and the voices of people holding meetings or talking on the phone could be heard all over the place. It's going to be difficult to ask where the key is, oi...

At times like this, it is best to call out to Hiratsuka-sensei. After all, that person is pretty much always in the staffroom doing things like watching anime or eating.

Quietly saying "I'm coming in…" while feeling like I was sneaking in to do some kind of morning prank, I stepped inside the room and headed towards Hiratsuka-sensei's desk.

It was a desk I had been called to and paid visits to countless times before. However, I was met with an unfamiliar sight.

Normally it would be in a state of uproar[1], a jumbled mess of papers, envelopes, cans of coffee, or freebie figurines. However, today the desk was neat and tidy. Aside from a string bound black notebook and a ballpoint pen lying on its side, there was not much else on top of it.

For a moment, I wondered if it was someone else's desk. But the swivel chair there had its back facing the wrong direction, something very like Hiratsuka-sensei to do. However, the figure of the person herself was nowhere to be seen.

"Ohh, if it isn't Hikigaya. Something up?"

As I turned my head this way and that, a voice called out to me from a slightly far-off location. On looking, I saw Hiratsuka-sensei's face poking out from a partitioned off reception space, holding a cigarette in her mouth. Ah, come to think of it, she does use that place as a smoking area.

Her hand, previously waving, now beckoned me to come closer. Obeying, I headed towards her. It would seem that she had been doing some kind of paperwork but was currently taking a break. Perhaps to go with the cigarette, in her hand was an unopened can of coffee. Chosen for this role was of course, MAX Coffee. As for why, that is because he is another special existence.[2]

"Uh, I've come to take the key."

Sitting down on the sofa in the reception area as offered, I informed her of my business. On doing so, Hiratsuka went "oh?" with a mystified look on her face.

"If you're looking for the key, Yukinoshita took it just now…"

Exhaling a puff of smoke, she knocked the ash off her cigarette. Grimacing at the distinct smell of tar and the feeling of wasted effort from our paths not crossing, Hiratsuka-sensei then laughed in exasperation.

"Couldn't you have at least contacted her to check? Communication[3] is important, you know."

"Uh, I don't know her number."

"...And neither does Yuigahama?"

"Aah, well…"

Faced with a suspicious look, I do my best to laugh off the matter. Is it something I can say? That my only intention coming here had been to take the key?

However, even if she did not put it into words, as if having guessed something, Hiratsuka-sensei gently shrugged her shoulders and smiled at me. Finding her lukewarm gaze strangely uncomfortable, I twisted my body to the side.

On doing so, the figures of the other teachers and office staff as they noisily toiled away came into view.

"It seems kind of busy around here."

When I took advantage of that to change the subject, Hiratsuka-sensei squinted in the same direction.

"Hm? ...Aah. Well, we are already at the end of the year after all. It's always like this around this time."

Hoohn. I had thought the commotion was related to the entrance exams, but apparently that wasn't all there was to it. Looks like there are various things to do with graduation and students moving up to the next year as well. Additionally, Hiratsuka-sensei's responsibilities are with us second year students, so she might have very little to do with the incoming first years.

"Seems like the increased workload before the end of term or fiscal year end is the same everywhere. My parents also seemed rather busy."

"Well, I think the fiscal year end date will vary between companies, but it is common for the cut-off point to be the end of March, after all. As a result we have to work to match that pace, so things are already this hectic… I want to go home… Reports, ends of term and deadlines can go die…"

Hiratsuka-sensei spoke bitterly, mixing in complaints as she hung her head.

You seem pretty free for someone saying that, though… As I thought this, I silently stared at her. Upon my doing so Hiratsuka-sensei realized the unspoken question.

"Mu, I'm busy too, you know? It's true, you know?"

Suddenly straightening out her body, she ostentatiously puffed out her cheeks. Hmm, regrettable. Had she been just a little bit younger that would have appeared genuinely cute… But for Hiratsuka-sensei to do that to me at her age, it comes full circle and on the contrary even seems cute. Oh my, in the end she's still cute!

"Right now I'm… well, taking a break, right? A short one, right? Right?"

Speaking with a certain emphasis on those words, Hiratsuka-sensei pressed her cigarette into an ashtray, stubbing it out together with her misgivings. However, I do believe there is that old adage which says there is no smoke without fire, isn't there…? "You say that, but your desk is awfully tidy."

"W-Well, when you're busy, you unconsciously engage in that sort of escapism, see."

Laughing, Hiratsuka scratched her head as she sidestepped the issue.

Well, I do understand the sentiment though… When you're very busy you start to lose track of what is going on and suddenly find yourself playing games or something, right! Hmm, it can't be helped. She's innocent. Blaming her in this situation would be barking up the wrong tree. If anything, work is the one at fault. Work is evil. A hate work, don't hate people attitude is crucial.

I too folded my arms, nodding in agreement. On my doing so, Hiratsuka-sensei let out a small sigh.

"Still, I should probably get around to putting my work in order as well…"

Rather than being directed at me, that murmur seemed to have leaked out by itself. Hiratsuka-sensei's gaze was on the nearby ashtray. In it by now was already neither fire nor smoke, but simply a lingering smell.

Despite having considered myself used to it by now, I found myself unconsciously frowning. Possibly because I had ended up recalling my conversation with Haruno-san. The smell that night had also been this oppressive; a smell that incited a slight sense of discomfort. Trying my best to forget that, I quietly stood up.

"...I should get going."

"Yes, please do so."

As if escorting me out, Hiratsuka-sensei followed me.

Just as I was about to leave the reception area, she called out to me from behind.

"Hikigaya."

"Yes?"

Stopping to turn around, I saw Hiratsuka-sensei with her mouth slightly open. However, without saying a word, she motionlessly looked at me.

That gaze contained none of the usual sharpness. Yet, it also differed from the gentle look she would show from time to time.

It was my first time seeing her with such a look. As a result, I became all the more curious about the continuation of that which she had said in almost a sigh, and tilted my head as if to prompt her.

However, Hiratsuka-sensei closed her eyes and slightly shook her head. Then, she grinned, smiling just like a young adolescent.

"...Nothing. Here, catch!" At the same time as her shout, with an awkward throw, the can of coffee in her hand came flying towards me. Somehow, I managed to catch it. Wondering what this was all about, I looked at Hiratsuka-sensei.

Upon which Hiratsuka-sensei ( _kyaruruun_ [ _insert musical note symbol_ ]) placed her hands to her cheeks, ( _pachiin_ [ _insert star symbol_ ]) winked, and ( _pero-)_ stuck out her tongue.

"Keep the thing about me slacking a secret, okay? [ _insert star symbol_ ]"

Woww, annoying… What's with the Yumekawa![4] impression? Eh? Then, is this can of coffee meant to keep my mouth shut? Well, even if I were to expressly decline it, it's not like I have anyone to tattle to…

I decided to simply respond by saying "Capisce!"[5] with a sideways Peace sign, then left the staffroom.

If the clubroom door had already been unlocked, then there was no need to hurry.

After all, at about this time Yukinoshita should be arriving the clubroom and letting Yuigahama in. While juggling the can of MAX Coffee received earlier, I leisurely made my way to the clubroom.

To my surprise, there was no sign of Yuigahama outside the clubroom, and within it, I could hear the voices of two people talking. Perhaps because of those voices, it felt like a certain warmth now dwelled in the scene that had been wintry until a short while ago.

Even the door that had refused to budge not too long ago now smoothly slid open. The heater had been switched on, and the scent of black tea mingled with warm, soothing air. Inside, I found the two of them seated in their usual places at the end closer to the windows.

With a single greeting, I pulled out my usual chair on the same side as the hallway.

"Sup."

"Hello."

Just about done with her tea preparations, Yukinoshita stopped pouring black tea into a cup, raised her head above the teapot handle and showed me a smile. However, her expression immediately turned apologetic.

"I'm sorry. We must have just passed each other… I should have contacted you."

"Aah. Well, it's alright."

As if to say "I did it on my way buying this", I showed her the can of coffee. When I did so, Yukinoshita exhaled a sigh of relief. However, in contrast, next to her, Yuigahama stopped breathing and puffed up her cheeks.

"I did say I would call her…"

I found myself smiling wryly at Yuigahama as she voiced her complaints.

"No, I don't remember you saying that…"

"That's because Hikki left before I could say it."

"Um, but I acquired MAX Coffee, you know? Ah, never mind, I'm sorry…"

In the face of her glare, I tried to once again use the can of MAX in my hand as an excuse. However, feeling Yuigahama's gaze growing colder, I quickly apologized.

"...It's fine."

Yuigahama released the air from her sulky, puffed up cheeks, then took a sip from the mug she was holding in her hands. Watching that exchange of ours, Yukinoshita softly laughed, then with the teapot in hand, directed her gaze towards me.

"I made tea… Would you like some?"

"Aah, thanks. They do say sweet things enter a different stomach."

"You'd say that about coffee too!? Though it is true that it's super sweet!"

With a semi-horrified expression, Yuigahama looked at the can of MAX. Of course I would say it. If you like, it's because this is far sweeter than the low carb, low fat sweets you get these days…

Well, let's save the MAX Coffee for when I am slightly peckish. For now, I shall have this black tea for my After-School Tea Time.[6]

"It's ready. Here."

"Thanks."

Taking a sip from the cup of tea Yukinoshita had poured, I breathed a sigh of relief. I could feel the stiffness in my body loosening up.

As a result, I became aware that I had been bracing myself the whole time.

And at the same time, how at that moment, I unconsciously relaxed.

Because of that, the flow of inconsequential words that I had been letting slip until a short while ago came to a halt, and I could do nothing but exhale breaths tinged with moisture.

Even though I would not have considered silence at all troubling in the past, right now I found the awkward atmosphere terrifying.

Sneaking a sidelong glance at how Yuigahama was doing, I found her staring into her mug, observing the ripples as they formed on the surface. Judging from her condition, I sensed that Yuigahama was in a similar state of mind.

However, Yukinoshita was different. In the midst of the silence myself and Yuigahama were keeping, with a calm smile, Yukinoshita broke the ice.

"Um, thank you for the other day…"

Placing both hands on her lap and softly bowing her head, her movements were fluid and beautiful.

Seeing that, I was slightly relieved. I had nothing to back up this suspicion, but it was just that her beautiful, straightened posture, endearing hair whorl, and faint smile were all things I felt like I had seen somewhere before. Thanks to this feeling of deja vu, unexpectedly, I managed to gently utter a few words.

"...Did the move go well?"

Although I had already heard from Hayama in the morning, I purposely asked her anyway. As expected, these things should be heard from the person themselves. Accepting the question, Yukinoshita continued.

"Yes. Although I would not really call it a move… Besides, Yuigahama-san also helped out."

When Yukinoshita turned a warm gaze towards Yuigahama, Yuigahama waved her hands in front of her chest.

"Ah, not at all, it was no problem! I didn't even do very much…"

Possibly being modest, Yuigahama laughed in embarrassment, combing her hair bun and turning her face away. However, Yukinoshita did not avert her gaze in the least.

"You really helped me out. Thank you…"

Seeing that bright and calm smile, I felt like I was dreaming.

The subject of that gaze the whole time, even Yuigahama snuck a peek at Yukinoshita. Then, their eyes met. With a smiling, tearful expression, Yuigahama nodded and released a trembling breath.

Possibly finding that response embarrassing, Yukinoshita looked somewhat bashful.

"Perhaps I should bring out the tea-cakes."

From there, the clubroom grew faintly warmer, and the aroma of sweetened black tea filled the air. As the evening sun began its descent, its light streamed into the room, and the air also seemed to change colour.

Suddenly, that air shook. It was the sound of someone knocking on the door.

"Come in."

After Yukinoshita responded in a calm voice, the door slowly opened.

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _[1] I wanted to use "dottan battan oosawagi" here, exactly like in the opening song of Kemono Friends, but reckoned I would be trying too hard to fit in as a fanfiction writer._

 _[2] A line from a Werther's Original commercial that I must have watched many years ago, dubbed in Japanese. If anyone else wants to relive their childhood, the YouTube url is 4Yi9_uCw2NY_

 _[3] Not a reference, I just couldn't think of a good equivalent for HOURENSOU, a Japanese abbreviation for Reporting, Contacting, and Consulting. By the way, if you're wondering, yes this is a fanfiction and don't let anyone convince you otherwise._

 _[4] Yui Yumekawa is a character from Idol Time PriPara. The anime for this, which I have definitely watched, started airing in April 2017._

 _[5] Another Idol Time PriPara reference. You do know Laala Manaka, the main heroine, right? She really makes this lasting impression on you, so I had to use her catchphrase Kashikoma! (Capisce!) somehow._

 _[6] A reference to the main band of the series K-ON!, Ho-kago Tea Time._


	3. Part 4

_DISCLAIMER: I do not own Oregairu._

 _SPOILER WARNING: Do not read if you have not read up to the end of the translation of Volume 12 Chapter 4 Part 3, wherever that might be._

 _This fanfiction will end at Part 5, which I envision to be rather lengthy. I currently have no plans to continue past that point. A pastebin link for Parts 2,3,4,5 will be provided once it is complete so that others can do whatever they like with it.  
_

 _By the way, I would like to clarify that in context, the fanfiction title should read more like "Until today, I have yet to touch that key."  
If you like, "Until today, that key has never been touched (by X)". I'm just trying to keep it consistent._

* * *

A solitary ray of light streaming through the window escaped through the slightly open door. The cold air blowing in from outside stirred up the background warmth, feeling just like a gust of wind.

One of the windows in the hallway had probably been left open for ventilation. Fresh air began to flow into the clubroom in which the heater had been turned on.

"Excuse me!"

The one who had ushered in that breeze, Isshiki Iroha, beamed at us as she stood by the door. However, she didn't appear to have any intention of venturing any further inside. Eh? Why isn't she coming in? Or rather, are you going to leave the door open like that? It's cold… When I sent her a reproachful gaze to that effect, Isshiki leaned an index finger against her cheek and tilted her head slightly.

"Umm, there _is_ a computer here, right?"

"We have one, yes…" Yukinoshita replied to this sudden inquiry while somewhat confused. Upon which, Isshiki nonchalantly asked yet another question.

"Can it play DVDs?"

In response, Yukinoshita tilted her head in contemplation, then moved to take out the laptop kept inside the desk drawers. However, even without doing that much, I already knew the answer.

"It's an old model, so on the contrary it _can_ play them."

"Heeeh…" For some reason that impressed her…

"Is something wrong?"

"No, just checking."

"Haah… No, what exactly are you checking…?"

With a light wave of her hand, she made a face that said "nothing much, really". However, having completed this exchange and perhaps finally feeling like entering the clubroom, Isshiki reached behind with a hand to close the door, then walked over to us while complaining.

"I could have bought the digital version on the Internet, but in that case you don't get a receipt. You need a card and stuff for that kind of thing, isn't that right?"

"Even if you ask us for confirmation…"

The bewildered voice had come from Yukinoshita, but the three of us shared that same facial expression. _What is she saying?_ However, even as we gave her such doubtful looks, Isshiki briskly started up the laptop.

"You see, I rented a DVD, but the student council's computer is a new model, so you can't use it to watch DVDs."

Heeh… so it's a new one, is it…? It must be nice to have money… Well, it is true that most of the newest laptops no longer have a disk drive… As I was thinking about such things, with a rustling motion, Isshiki pulled something out of her bag.

It was a palm-sized, white, angular box.

"…What's this?"

Yuigahama timidly poked it several times with a fingertip. Quite right. What is this? Tofu? Or so I thought, but it seems to have buttons as well as something resembling a lens. Which means it isn't tofu, huh…

While firmly gripping the box, Isshiki plugged in a cable, then began connecting it to the laptop. Looking at her do this, Yukinoshita let out a "heeh" of admiration.

"It might be awfully small, but it would seem that it is still a projector."

"That's right. Ah, one moment, I'll lower the screen."

Answering with a nod, Isshiki stood up, then lowered the rolling screen that dangled in the corner of the room, which made a whooshing noise as it unfurled.

Just what are you expecting?[1] As I watched over her while wondering that, Isshiki pressed a button on the box. Upon her doing so, a soft whirring noise could be heard. A short while later, the image displayed on the laptop was projected onto the screen.

"Heeh. Amazing."

"Yes, it's quite a clean image."

Yuigahama's mouth was wide open, while Yukinoshita had her arms folded with a hand placed to her chin. Responding to the two of them, Isshiki wagged a finger, slightly cleared her throat, and puffed out her chest.

"Apparently you can also use it to play videos from your phone!"

"Heeh. Ah. But… this must have been expensive, right?"

Her astonishment increasing, as if it had just occurred to her, Yuigahama jokingly asked a question while going "nufufu". Upon which, Isshiki flung her arms wide open and answered.

"Well, actually! For only now, with the student council paying, if you ask me this is essentially free!"

"The worst kind of product demo…"

There's nothing more suspicious than a promotional line calling something "essentially free". Be it those "essentially free to play" games or those Multi-Level Marketing systems that claim to yield a profit with certainty in the mid-to-long term, you shouldn't place your trust in them so easily. " _I won't be fooled, I won't even pay for anything, I'll just gacha roll with the Apologems you get after maintenance!"_ Or so I solemnly vowed as I watched in silence.[2]

"Actually, what's the deal with the projector?"

It seemed like the projector was still brand new, since it still had the transparent seal of protection affixed to it. When I asked, Isshiki stared hard at the projector while tilting her head.

"I suppose it's… newly bought equipment, huh?"

No, even if you say something like "Jumping power, huh…?" to us... Irohasu-oniisan, could you please have more self confidence while giving us an exposition on the appeal of the student council's new friend Projector-chan…?[3]

"That is besides the point, I am asking what you brought this here for…"

Yukinoshita pressed a hand to her temple as if holding back a headache. Yes, that's right. I too wanted to ask that question.

"Well, about that…"

As she said this, Isshiki spun a DVD around the tip of her finger, then inserted it into the disk drive. Perhaps drawing a conclusion from seeing that, Yuigahama suddenly stood up.

"A movie? Is it a movie? Are we watching a movie?"

Yuigahama, starting to get a little excited, cheerfully began drawing the curtains. At the same time, she switched off the lights, one after the other. Come off it, we can't be watching a movie in the clubroom, can we…?

Or so I thought, but what got projected on the screen were clips I just might have seen before.

There is a Statue of Liberty, a lion roaring, letters being lit up, and even a rippling wave.[4] Those kinds of things. ...Eh? We're seriously watching a movie?

Completely disregarding my bewilderment, Isshiki shifted her chair to a location where the screen would be more visible. Adding to that, Yuigahama brought the table topped with snacks in front. They've prepared _everything_. ...Eh? We're seriously watching a movie?

With things already reaching this point, perhaps deciding that she had no choice but to go with the flow, Yukinoshita began to brew more tea. ...It looks like they really do intend to watch a movie.

* * *

 _Notes:_

 _[1] I'm not sure if I can call this a reference or not, but apparently it's a (mis)quote from the Japanese-dubbed version of Commando (1985)._

 _Major General Franklin Kirby: Keep on the airwaves and let me know if you hear anything unusual._  
 _Soldier: I'll keep at it. **What are you expecting?**_  
 _Major General Franklin Kirby: World War Three._

 _(See 1:21 of mkj_-5WMBGQ on YouTube.)_

 _[2] Apologems after servers go down for maintenance are probably a Fate/Grand Order game reference._

 _[3] You can refer to K6BNqL2F9Xk at around 16 seconds in, where the exposition on Serval, the main mascot of the Kemono Friends Franchise, is not-so-confidently narrated by the caretaker Shinzaki-oniisan._

 _[4] You're probably somewhat familiar with the others, but the ripple thing is Toei Ltd's logo._


End file.
